The Bold Type: Kat and Adena Summaries
by TheJaureguiBandNerd
Summary: Let me know via the comments or pm me any suggestions for moments I could lengthen up.
1. Season 1 Episode 4 (I really like you)

"I think I really like you." Kat declares, finishing up her speech to the woman in front of her. Adena blinks a couple times and looks at Kat's lips before reaching her hand out and placing it on the side of Kat's face, pulling her in for a kiss. Kat meets her the rest of the way and places one hand behind Adena's head, and the other goes up to the side of her face. Their lips separate and Kat looks slightly dissatisfied. They make eye contact for a moment, almost speaking with their eyes. Adena adjusts her hand to the back of Kat's neck, who leans in, almost forcibly, kissing Adena once again, and grabbing her arm, pulling them closer. They tilt their heads and Kat puts her hand at the side of Adena's neck then back to her arm. They make out for a moment more right outside of Adena's place, before the Persian pulls away. Kat tries to lean back in but Adena stops her. "Let's go inside, we don't have to do anything you do not want to." Kat agrees and smiles. They get inside and continue making out on Adena's bed. Kat finds herself thinking about how great this feels, not just the lips, but the fact that these kisses actually have meaning. They are currently sitting on the bed. Adena has one hand on Kat's neck, and the other at her side. Kat wraps her arms around Adena's neck and pulls them down to lie down, Adena on top. Adena is now laying between Kat's thighs, using her elbows to keep herself up. Clothes start coming off until they are both in nothing but their bra and underwear. Kat is now on top of Adena, she kisses her neck and lightly bites down before going back up to her lips. The kissing goes on for hours, they occasionally switch positions, going from laying side by side, to Kat straddling Adena's legs, sitting up. They separate and Adena smiles at Kat, stroking her cheek with her thumb. "Hey, I hate to just leave like this, but it's getting late, I think I should head home." Kat says. "Or you could... stay? And again, I'm not trying to pressure you or anything, I am just saying it is la-" She is interrupted by Kat kissing her. "I would love to stay, Adena El-Amin." "Oh good, thank you." Adena goes to her dresser to look for clothes to sleep in. Kat comes up behind her. "You know, you don't have to be dressed if you don't want to be." Adena smiles before turning around. "I guess there really is no point, huh?" They lay back down together, Adena kisses the taller woman before turning around. "Is it ok if I hug you?" Adena laughs before answering. "Of course, I would love it." Kat spoons Adena, putting her arm over her side and placing her palm flat on the girl's toned stomach. Adena rests her own arm on top of Kat's. They fall asleep like this, but both toss and turn in their sleep. Adena wakes up before Kat and gingerly kisses her temple before getting dressed and heading out to the living room.


	2. Season 1 Episode 9 (5 More Minutes)

"What's that one?" Kat asks, smiling. "You're so beautiful." The Persian responds, nodding, staring at the girl in front of her. Kat looks at Adena's lips quickly, and Adena takes that as a sign. She leans in, holding Kat's face with one hand, and kisses her passionately. Kat takes Adena's hand and leads her up the stairs. Kat lets go of Adena's hand and puts her stuff down on the far side of the couch. She then walks back to Adena, slowing down as she gets closer, but still smiling. Adena takes off her Hijab and tosses it on the couch as well. She tucks her hair behind her ears, never losing eye contact with Kat, who is still inching towards her.

Once Kat is directly in front of Adena, Adena reaches her hand up to Kat's face, placing it gingerly on her cheek. Kat begins to lean in slowly, and Adena tilts her head towards her as well. When their lips are less than a centimeter apart, Kat pulls back slightly. Adena adjusts her hand on Kat's face, almost coaxing her into the kiss without pressuring or pulling her in. Kat tilts her head the other way and finally closes the gap, kissing the shorter woman. Kat helps Adena remove her shirt over her head, Adena tosses it to the side before stepping closer to Kat, who removes her own shirt, revealing a black bra. Adena removes her undershirt.

Kat immediately places her hands on Adena's hips, Adena's hands make their way from Kat's shoulder, down to her wrist, then back up to Kat's neck. Kat places her arm under Adena's, with her hand on her shoulder. They stand flush against one another, their stomachs directly touching. They continue kissing, so much emotion being communicated through their wordless conversation.

Kat travels her hand back down to Adena's hips, and decides that both of their pants need to be removed. It's almost as if Adena read her mind, because she steps back from the kiss and begins removing her own pants. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?" Kat smiles at the boldness she picks up on, and removes her pants as well. The sit on the couch, facing each other, in their bras and panties. Adena looks Kat up and down before leaning in to kiss her. She reaches behind Kat with one hand and unclasps her bra. "Wow, she really is experienced," Kat finds herself thinking. As Kat removes her arms from the strap, Adena takes off her bra as well, leaving them both in nothing but panties.

Adena makes the first move to lean back in, putting her hand on the side of Kat's neck. Kat laces her fingers into Adena's hair behind her neck. Kat feels Adena pushing forward, deepening the kiss. "Lay down." Adena says, in between kisses. Kat follows the command and Adena follows her, not breaking the kiss. Adena adjusts herself so that she is straddling Kat's thighs. Kat grabs a nearby pillow and puts it underneath her head. Adena loves the warmth she feels from the skin on skin contact. Adena sits up and stares down at Kat, just admiring her beauty, she places a hand on Kat's cheek, and deems it her favorite place to rest her fingers. She uses her thumb to stroke her cheek.

"What is it babe?" Kat grabs her hand and kisses her palm. "You are beyond gorgeous. I can't help but admire and adore you." Kat feels her eyes almost watering up, and for a second forgets that's not the only place she's wet. She reaches up and pulls Adena back down to kiss her. The kiss is deepened when Kat feels Adena's tongue swipe at her bottom lip, and grants it access into her mouth. Adena isn't the first person to try this, but she is the first person to make Kat enjoy French kisses. Something about the gentleness in the way she moves her tongue.

Adena pulls away once again "I don't mean to ruin the moment, but how far are we going to take this?" She asks. "Adena, I want this. You're not pressuring me into anything." Adena captures the girl beneath hers lips. She begins to play with the hem of Kat's underwear. She kisses her neck and enjoys the quiet gasp that comes from Kat's mouth. She kisses her way down the valley between breasts, passes Kat's belly button. She reaches Kat's center, with nothing but a thin fabric of clothing between them. Kat feels excitement, along with something else, fluttering in her stomach. Adena looks up at Kat as she slowly removes the underwear. Once they are finally off, Adena stares almost hungrily at Kat, who becomes even more aroused by the look she is receiving.

Adena catches Kat staring, and, without losing eye contact, leans forward, peeks her tongue out just a bit, and licks her clit ever so gently. Kat closes her eyes and Adena smiles. She uses her fingers to spread Kat's lips. "Open your eyes." She tells the fully naked girl. Kat does so, but looks straight up. "Look at me hun, I want you to watch me." Kat reluctantly looks down and Adena smiles. She has her face almost against Kat, and sticks her tongue out all the way, penetrating her. Kat throws her head back, spreads her legs, and grabs the back of Adena's head. Adena licks Kat's insides, loving the way she tastes. After a bit of doing that, she licks back up to her clit. She sucks the small nub into her mouth, twirling her tongue around it. "Oh god." Adena hears, followed by something she can't quite make out. She hums, allowing Kat to feel the vibrations. Kat is so in love with her... I mean, the feeling.

Adena definitely knows what she's doing, not just in general, but she picks up on what Kat is enjoying the most, like swiping at her entrance, almost teasingly. Which is what she just so happens to be doing when she hears what she is almost certain is "Don't stop, I'm gonna cum." She picks up her pace and pushes her tongue into her girl just in time to be met with the product of pure pleasure. She feels Kat tighten around her tongue and continues licking her inner walls. Kat's legs are shaking, her hand is stiffened on the back of Adena's head, and she's basically riding her tongue. Once Adena is absolutely positive that Kat's no longer able to cum anymore, she pulls her tongue out, along with a moan from Kat. She licks at Kat's outer lips before placing a firm kiss to her clit, causing Kat to twitch. Adena goes back up to Kat's face.

"Can I kiss you?" She asks. "Why would you have to ask, Adena you literally just had your head between my thighs." "Because I literally just had my head between your thighs, I know some girls do not like to tas-" That's all she can get out before Kat props herself up on her elbows and interrupts Adena with a kiss. Adena kisses back and Kat lays back down, placing her hands at Adena's hips. She's reminded that Adena still has underwear on. She sneakily reaches her thumbs underneath the fabric and pulls down. Adena gets the hint and removes them the rest of the way.

"We have an early flight tomorrow Kat, we should get some rest." Kat nods her head and the two stand up and lay down more comfortably on the couch, covering themselves with a sheet. They face each other at first. Adena kisses Kat, who still can taste herself. They keep kissing and Adena places her hand on Kat's shoulder, pulling her closer. Their legs intertwine. "Hey, you said we need to sleep." Kat says, smiling. "I do remember that, I think I have to face the other way, I can't control myself when I see you." Adena responds, and rolls over so that her back faces her lover.

Kat sees this as nothing more but an opportunity to hold the older girl. She gets directly behind her and places her arm over her breast, and Adena places her own arm atop of Kat's, linking their fingers together. This is how they fall asleep, not a care in the world. Adena wakes up and they're still in the same position. She tilts her head towards Kat, who sleepily lifts her head up, and clenches her eyes shut. "I could go get us breakfast." Adena offers, moving the hand that was previously under her head, down, finding Kat's arm, where she rests it. "No, five more minutes." Kat mumbles, then puts her head back down, kissing Adena's shoulder. Adena smiles, puts her hand back under her head and whispers an "Okay." Kat opens her eyes, smiles, and kisses the back of Adena's neck at the same time that Adena grabs for her hand and kisses that.


	3. Season 2 Episode 1 (Where no man's been)

_"My God, I have never talked about oral sex so much in my entire life and I work at scarlet." Kat says, eliciting a chuckle from Adena. "Okay, you don't know what it's like there." She adds, smiling, Adena once again laughing. Kat leans in to kiss her girlfriend, Adena kisses back happily._

 _Adena stands up and reaches out for Kat, who grabs her hand and allows herself to be led to the bedroom. Adena traces Kat's arms and smiles at her before slowly removing her dress. Kat goes to remove Adena's shirt, and Adena lifts her arms to help. Kat removes her own bra as Adena does the same. Adena also removes her jeans and underwear. Kat steps away and admires the Persian beauty in front of her. Adena grabs Kat's hands, much like the first night they had ever spent together. Adena guides Kat to the bed and tells her to lay down, once she does, Adena takes off Kat's underwear and tosses them to the side._

 _Adena lays on top of Kat, who has one knee bent upwards, one hand on each side of Kat's head to keep herself up. They're kissing slowly, passionately. Kat deepens the kiss by leaning up to capture Adena's lips. Kat leans back down and looks at the woman on top of her with so much emotion in her eyes. Kat bites her bottom lip before wrapping her arm around her girl's neck and rolling them over so that she is now on top. The taller girl goes straight for Adena's neck, who immediately puts both hands on Kat's shoulders, mouth open in pleasure._

 _Kat pulls back to stare at the beautiful girl beneath her. Adena switches her gaze from lips, to eyes and leans up for a kiss, but Kat leans back slightly, causing just their noses to graze. Adena looks back to Kat's eyes, somewhat confused, then Kat leans back down, open mouthed, giving Adena exactly what she wants. Kat kisses the older girl's chin, then neck, then the valley between her breasts. Adena opens her mouth in an attempt to catch her breath._

 _She stops at a nipple and sucks gently before continuing her journey down. She reaches Adena's center, and begins to feel slightly nervous. "I've gotten this far, I can do this." She mentally tells herself. She puts her tongue on her girl's clit and places a hard lick. Adena reaches her right hand above her head to grip the pillow. Kat feels Adena squirming and figures it's a good sign. She teases Adena's entrance, licking around before pushing her tongue in all the way. Adena arches her back up and opens her mouth wide, breathless. Kat continues pushing her tongue all the way into Adena and pulling it almost completely out._

 _After a few minutes of switching between her clit and her entrance, she begins to feel Adena's legs shake. Adena grabs the bedsheets with one hand, and Kat's neck with the other, letting her know she's close. Kat decides to step it up a bit. She puts her mouth to Adena's clit, and sucks on it, while pushing two fingers into her. Adena finally feels the coil that she didn't even know was in her stomach, release. She is almost overwhelmed with the waves of pleasure, coursing through her entire body. Kat moves her mouth to the artist's entrance to lap up her juices and ride out her orgasm. Kat didn't know she would enjoy eating Adena out this much, she didn't know she'd love the taste so much. Adena becomes almost too sensitive, and slightly pushes Kat away from herself. Kat comes up from the covers, kissing her way up to Adena's face. Adena wraps her arms around her lover's neck and pulls her in to kiss her. She tastes herself and smiles into the kiss. Kat pulls back a little, and rests their foreheads together._

 _"What is it?" Kat asks._

 _"Hmm" Adena responds, still finding it hard to create full words._

 _"You smiled." Kat lets her know._

 _"I'm happy, not just because you went down on me, but because we were able to take this step together."_

 _Kat draws little circles on her girl's face before responding. "Of course, Adena El Amin, and I am honestly sorry that I hadn't done this sooner."_

 _"No no no, do not apologize, it is not as important to me as you are. You did not have to, I would have been completely satisfied with just talking about it, hearing your side..._ _Kat Edison."_

 _Kat lays down next to Adena, and drapes an arm over her stomach, slightly scratching her back._


	4. Season 2 Episode 3 (These Sheets Though)

"So don't ever let me come between you and them, okay?" Adena tells Kat, who realizes how lucky she is. "Okay." Adena gives her a look that tells her there's something more. "Alright." Kat says, and looks down. "So what about these sheets though? Do they have to keep coming between us?" She says while patting the sheets covering Adena's legs. "They seem unnecessary" Adena states while starting to lift them. Kat sits up "They're so stupid, I hate them." She says while pulling them off and out of her way. Adena laughs and leans back against the pillows. Kat lays herself between Adena's bent legs. "I hate them so much." She adds while laughing. She kisses Adena's lips once, then her neck. Adena settles her hands on Kat's shoulders. Kat sits up and takes her shirt off. Adena gasps and covers her mouth "Morning breath." "Oh, I don't care, we're past that." Kat tells her, leaning in to kiss her. "I'm gonna be late again." She says, going back in to continue. Adena reaches around Kat to undo her bra, and Kat sits up to completely remove it. Adena sits up with her, grabs her waist, and flips them so that she's now on top. Kat smiles up at Adena. "Call off of work." Adena tells her, smirking, slightly furrowing her brows. "Babe, I can't, but what I can do, is be very late." Kat frowns and reaches up to stroke Adena's face. "Okay, that's enough for me." Adena responds, before kissing Kat's lips. She moves down to her neck and kisses lightly, almost teasing her. She licks Kat's ear with just the tip of her tongue, causing her to shudder. Adena smiles, knowing Kat is gonna go mad. She kisses down to her bare chest, to a nipple. At first she only allows her bottom lip to touch, until Kat finally has enough and grips the back of Adena's head, lightly pushing down while arching her back upwards. The way Adena's mouth feels on her nipples is so amazing. She always forgets how much she misses it until she's feeling it again. Adena knows just how to twirl her tongue, the right pressure to bite down with, she knows Kat's body so well. Adena decides to try something new with Kat. She goes just above Kat's nipple and sucks roughly, attempting to leave a mark. She switches from sucking, to licking, to biting and just kisses. Kat is loving the feeling, and doesn't even think about the possibility of a hickey. She continues for about a minute, then pulls back, looks at her piece of art and smiles. She then goes directly to Kat's hips. She pulls off her pants and underwear all at once. She also removes her own bottoms. She climbs back on top of Kat and kisses her hotly. Adena reaches between their bodies and rubs Kat's clit with her thumb. Kat digs her nails into Adena's shoulders when she feels two fingers filling her. Adena pulls her fingers out shortly after. She looks Kat directly in the eyes as she sucks off her girlfriend's juices from her fingers. Kat opens her mouth involuntarily at how hot that was. Adena now has one leg between Kat's thighs, her own thigh brushing up against Kat. Adena grinds her hips down, their centers meeting. Kat separates from the kiss and moans. Adena sits up and prepositions herself so that their centers are directly aligned, one leg next to Kat's stomach, the other between her thighs. She grabs Kat's leg, and grinds herself onto her, their wet centers meeting. Kat has her head thrown back and she's biting her lip. Adena is focused on her movements, making sure that both her and Kat are feeling the exact contact they need, exactly where they need it most. Kat grabs Adena's hip and begins matching the rhythm she had created. They both quicken the pace and Kat feels herself getting closer. She wants them to come at the same time, which is pretty cliche but it's adorable, leave her alone, she's a hopeless romantic. She reaches down and places a finger on Adena's clit, so that Adena's movements create friction against Kat's finger. Kat sees that Adena is becoming increasingly close to finally releasing it all. Adena grabs Kat's boob, partially to support herself and partly for Kat's pleasure. She toys with her nipple, tweaking it in all the right ways. They both feel that wave of white hot pleasure washing over them at the same time. Kat's hand that had been at Adena's clit drops down to clench bedsheets. Movements become erratic, moans become loud. Adena isn't usually very audible in bed but today, she isn't holding back. Hearing her girlfriend moan makes it all the better for Kat, but it doesn't get to her nearly as much as it gets to Adena. Adena kisses Kat's knee that she had been holding for support, pulls herself away, eliciting what Kat thought would be one last moan. Adena has other plans as she kisses her way back down to her girl's center. She places a hard lick, from Kat's center, up to her clit. She can't help but close her eyes at the taste her tongue is met with. She forgets that Kat still hadn't fully recovered from her first orgasm and delves into her, her tongue licking her inner walls. Kat has never had more than one orgasm in a row and realizes she's been wasting her time with guys, or just anyone who isn't Adena In general. Kat's legs start shaking, and it's taking almost everything in her to not push Adena's head away. Adena can feel that Kat is nearly overwhelmed so she reaches a hand up to Kat's, and laces their fingers together. Adena goes up to Kat's clit and licks circles around it. She sucks it into her mouth and allows her teeth to come out and play, very gently though. "Baby, yes, yes yes yes. Oh god Adena I'm gonna cum again, don't stop." Adena reaches the hand not interlocked with Kat's, to below her mouth. She pushes 2 fingers in, and Kat jerks her hips up. Adena pulls her fingers out and adds another. Kat moans loudly and cums again, this time more intense than the last. Adena's fingers become trapped in Kat, leaving her no choice but to push them deeper. Kat makes a noise somewhere between a whine and a whimper. Adena doesn't wanna stop, loving the way her girlfriend sounds and feels when she gets like this. She feels Kat calming down so she pulls her fingers out, unlatches her mouth from the sensitive bundle, and once again slips her fingers into her mouth. "I will never get used to the way you taste." Adena says. Kat pulls her head up to kiss her, enjoying that she can taste herself. "Adena, babe, I have to go." Adena plops herself down, putting all of her body weight on Kat. "No, you're trapped here." They both laugh and Kat easily rolls them over so that she is now trapping Adena. She looks at the time and notices she would only be about 15 minutes late if she left at that very moment. She gets an idea and smiles devilishly. "Uh oh, I know that look." Adena lets out, faking worry. She knows that with that look, usually comes a brilliant idea that may cause a problem. "I" Kat leans down and sniffs Adena, "as well as you, smell like sex. I think we need to shower." Adena laughs and nods her head in agreement. Kat gets off of Adena and off the bed. Adena stands up as well, she starts to remove her top but Kat grabs her hands to stop her. Adena looks up at Kat, confused. "Kat I'm not going to shower with my top on." "I wanna take it off myself." Kat says. Adena lifts her hands in surrender. Kat kneels down in front of Adena. She places hot, open mouthed kisses to her thighs. Adena's head goes back and her hands fall to Kat's shoulders. Kat kisses up to her center and looks up. "Sit down, edge of the bed." She demands as she stands up in front of her girl. Adena is surprised at the command but does as she's told. When she sits down, Kat leans forward, places her hands on Adena's thighs and kisses her, while slowly spreading her legs. She gets back down on her knees and is directly in front of her prize. She grabs Adena's hips and goes directly for her entrance. Although Adena is well experienced, she can honestly say Kat is the best she's ever had. Kat is confident in her motions. She goes up to Adena's clit and teasingly licks it, just barely enough for Adena to feel it. She wants to know that Adena needs her. "Please Kat, don't tease." Adena moans out. That's just what she needed to suck the swollen clit between her plump lips. She sucks hard while flicking her tongue to her clit. Adena doesn't last very long, and Kat loves that. Adena is still a little sensitive and she moans as Kat releases her clit and pushes her tongue inside of her, as deep as she can. She reaches her thumb up to rub circles on her clit. Adena rides Kat's mouth and nearly screams with pleasure. Kat waits until the last wave passes through Adena before kissing her hips, and grabbing her shirt, lifting it slowly as she kisses the newly exposed skin she is met with. When she reaches Adena's chest, she licks around a nipple without touching it. Adena lifts her arms up and the shirt finally comes off all the way. Kat takes a moment to admire Adena's body, along with the thin layer of sweat causing it to glisten. "Let's shower." Kat says, Adena nods and Kat grabs her hand to lead her to the bathroom. Adena is still feeling fuzzy and sits down on the toilet while Kat gets the water running. "You good?" She chuckles. Adena smiles and stands up. "Better than ever actually." They step in the shower and the warm water helps Adena come back to reality. Kat is currently facing the shower head and Adena takes the time to look at her beautiful body. She's staring at Kat's ass when she turns around. Adena smiles at the new view but quickly realizes she's been caught. "Adena!" Kat laughs at her gawking girlfriend. "I couldn't help myself, your body is so gorgeous." Adena pulls Kat towards her, closing the gap between them. Kat grazes their lips in an attempt to tease Adena, but Adena grabs the back of her neck and leans in. They begin making out and Adena feels herself craving Kat. She pushes Kat against the shower wall and enjoys the feeling of their bodies against one another. She trails her hand down her girl's stomach. "I'm not gonna last long." Kat admits. Adena grabs her face with the unoccupied hand and kisses her. She reaches her destination and rubs at her clit and Kat bites down on Adena's lip to stifle a moan. Less than 3 minutes of Adena touching Kat in all the right places and Kat is coming undone, finding it hard to stand. Adena feels Kat's legs becoming weak so she wraps an arm around her waist and moves closer, to secure Kat between the wall and her body. Kat arches her back and Adena licks at her neck. She finally removes her fingers from inside of Kat, but still holds her there. Kat drapes her arms over Adena's shoulders and kisses her softly. "You are amazing." Is all she can say. Adena takes it upon herself to lather Kat's body in soap. She washes her body, being sure to massage the soap in, having her fun. Kat moans especially loud when Adena uses her thumbs to rub her shoulders. When Adena finishes, Kat rinses off the soap and tells Adena it's her turn. When she finishes and they're both clean, they wash their hair and exit the shower. They dry off quickly and Kat begins getting ready for work. Adena just sits on the toilet watching, smiling at the beauty in front of her. "Really babe?" Kat asks Adena. Adena, thinking she's talking about her intense staring stands up and wraps her arms around Kat's waist "You're too beautiful for me not to stare." Kat points at the hickey so that Adena can see in the mirror. "Oh that," Adena laughs "You didn't mind when I was giving it to you." Kat turns around to face Adena, "Oh I don't mind, I am your canvas." Adena feels herself get wet... again. She lifts Kat up so that she is sitting on the bathroom counter. She attaches her mouth to Kat's neck once again. She has her hands on Kat's thighs, God those thighs were meant for her hands. Kat moans as Adena sucks particularly hard on her collarbone. Adena goes back to Kat's lips and kisses her sweetly. "You are so lucky you have work." Adena states. Kat jumps down, and reaches a hand between Adena's thighs, suspecting she's wet. Her fingers become coated in her proof. "It looks like you're just the unlucky one babe." She husks out before turning back around to face the mirror. Adena sits back down on the toilet and waits for her girlfriend to be done. Once Kat is completely finished getting ready, Adena walks her downstairs and waits with her until she catches a cab. Once she does, Adena grabs her waist and Kat puts her arms over her shoulders. They kiss each other softly, and Kat gets in the taxi.


	5. Season 2 Episode 4 (Is It Working)

Adena grabs Kat's waist and kisses her neck. Kat pulls back "Are you really tryna distract me like this right now?" She asks in disbelief. "Is it working?" Adena husks, Kat raises her eyebrows Adena places a soft kiss on her chin, then her neck, twice. "Well" Kat says, before Adena peaks her tongue out to lick the base of Kat's neck, causing her to smile and reach her hands up to Adena's face. Adena leans back and Kat pulls her in to kiss her, one hand at her side, the other at the side of her neck. Adena happily kisses back. "We have to be fast, Sutton is waiting for me." Kat takes Adena's shirt off, leaving her in a tank top. "Was that a challenge?" Adena asks, smirking. "Maybe it was." Kat says before walking to the bed and laying on her back. She props herself up with her shoulders and taunts Adena with a finger curl. Adena smiles, chuckles, then walks towards her girl. She slowly takes off the rest of her clothes as she approaches Kat. She removes her underwear as she reaches the foot of the bed. She climbs on top of Kat, and makes her way to her face. She kisses her intensely, but only for a brief moment. She straddles Kat's thighs and Kat sits up with her. Adena reconnects their lips and pulls at the fabric between them. "Off, now." She mumbles between kisses. Kat takes off her coat and Adena removes her shirt. Kat flips them, eliciting a squeal from her unsuspecting, completely naked girlfriend. Adena fumbles with Kat's button before Kat gets frustrated and gets off the bed to remove the remaining articles of clothing. Now both girls are fully unclothed, Kat is on top of Adena, who wastes no time and wraps an arm around her neck, and places her hand directly to Kat's center. Kat flinches slightly at the sudden touch but quickly leans into it. Adena rubs circles around Kat's clit and is surprised when she finds how wet Kat already is. Kat grinds down into he the hand at her center, trying to get more friction. Adena pushes two fingers inside of Kat, knowing that she has a time limit motivates her to get the job done. "Oh shit, Adena." Kat feels her arms getting weak, unable to support herself and somehow, Adena senses this. She flips them over and Kat is now laying on her back, with Adena next to her. Adena continues moving her fingers inside Kat, and leans over and slips a nipple into her mouth. "Fuck." Kat grips at the back of Adena's head and entangles her fingers in the short black hair. Adena loves it when Kat holds her in place. She smiles and can still slightly see the mark she left last time. She goes over it to slightly re-darken it. Kat grips the bedsheets tight as Adena pushes her fingers in especially deep. Adena, again wanting to not waste time, crawls down Kat's body to between her thighs. She uses her free hand to spread Kat's lips, revealing what she so often craves. She attaches her mouth to Kat's clit without hesitation. "Oh yes baby, right there, just like that." Adena loves how verbal Kat can get sometimes. She doesn't need words to know that Kat is reaching her climax. She can read the signs that only she knows and that only she truly cares about. Kat clenches her eyes shut and allows the pleasure to run its course through her body, and Adena allows said pleasure to end its journey directly in her mouth. Never has she ever tasted something (or someone) nearly as good as her girlfriend. She almost wants to keep it to herself. She lets Kat basically fuck her tongue to get it all out. Kat throws her arms up, above the pillow, and smiles. Adena puts her back against the wall, and Kat readjusts herself to lean on Adena. Kat falls asleep for about 10 minutes before she is awakened by kisses all over her face. Adena is now on top of her, peppering her with kisses. "I am so sorry, I would love for you to stay but I know your friends are waiting for you." Adena tells Kat. "Ugh, I just wanna sleep with you, or maybe return the favor," she says, walking her fingers down Adena's arm. "Kat, I would love that, but you-" She is interrupted. "I know, I know, I'm just wishing." She gets off and helps Kat to her feet, before placing her hands at the taller girl's hips. Kat kisses Adena then gets ready to leave. Adena walks her to the door, still undressed, and kisses her, opens the door for her, kisses her again, and then Kat leaves. Adena shuts the door, smiles, but hears knocking. She goes to look through the peephole and sees Kat right outside. She opens the door and Kat says she almost forgot something. Before the Persian can ask what it was, Kat wraps her arms around her neck and kisses her. Adena kisses back and places one hand behind the curly head, and the other at her lover's chin. Kat turns her head and leans back in, Adena slips her tongue into Kat's mouth. They kiss for about 3 minutes. "There, I got what I needed." Kat says, pressing their foreheads together. "You are so adorable." Adena responds. Kat leaves once again, and this time, she really goes.


	6. Season 2 Episode 10 (Paris? Together?)

"I was approved." Adena tells Kat, putting her phone on the table. "Oh my god" Kat says, in awe. Adena laughs, unable to hold back the joy. "I'm gonna get my Visa." She reaches out for Kat, and sits herself on the taller girl's lap, embracing her. Kat wraps her arms around Adena's waist and leans back, while Adena screams. "I'm so happy!" Kat says before both her and the Persian lean back to look at each other. "Oh my god." Adena says, almost in disbelief. "Okay so, what- what- what now? What next?" Kat asks. Adena responds, "Um, he says that I have to leave the country to re enter it," she chuckles and scrunches her nose, "I don't know, it doesn't make any sense, but, welcome to America." "Right." Kat says quickly before Adena grabs her face and kisses her lips once. "Uh, maybe I could go to Canada," Adena says. "Or Paris?" Kat suggests. "What?" Adena says. "I mean, I know I'd be working but, you should just come with me." "Yes." Adena agrees immediately. Kat smiles. "Yes, I think it's a great idea." Adena tells the girl beneath her. "I think this will be good for us," Kat says, as they smile at one another, "a chance to reset." She adds. Adena grabs at Kat's neck, "I know it will be." She looks into her eyes and kisses her softly, they separate, smile, then both lean back in. Adena readjusts herself so that she is straddling Kat's lap. Kat untucks Adena's shirt so that she can slide her hands up her back. Adena grinds herself into Kat's lap, and Kat digs her nails into the soft flesh of Adena's shoulders. She removes her hands from Adena's shirt and places them under her thighs. She stands up, lifting Adena with her. Adena squeals and kisses Kat, as she carries her to the bed. She sits Adena down at the edge of the bed and smiles. "I was really hoping that would work out, I'm glad I was able to lift you and like, not end up with us both on the floor." They both laugh and Adena centers herself on the bed. Kat follows her, and at first lays next to her. Adena starts to take off her own shirt, and Kat does the same. Adena helps slide her girl's pants off before removing her own. Kat smiles at Adena. "What are you so happy about?" Adena asks, returning the smile. "Jane said I have a really hot girlfriend, I really do." Adena climbs on Kat and kisses her, first her lips, then down to her chin. She traces her jawline with opened mouth kisses, then goes to her ear. "How, Kat, am I hot?" She whispers. Kat gets the chills, followed by goosebumps, from the feeling of the hot breath, the low husk in her voice, and even the question itself. She grabs Adena's face in an attempt to pull her in for a kiss, but Adena stands her ground. "I asked a question." Adena says. She sits up and their centers are aligned. She moves her hips deeper into Kat. "I need you, please Adena." The artist gives in, both for Kat's benefit, and her own. She takes off the remaining articles of clothing separating the two. As Adena settles herself on her girl, Kat rests her hands on Adena's waist. Kat looks at Adena with such love, but also lust. Adena kisses Kat deeply, and places a palm to gingerly rest on her cheek. Kat feels herself getting wet, and knows that Adena is aware of this. "I haven't even touched you yet." Adena says. Kat squirms but says nothing. Adena grinds herself into Kat, just to hear that moan reserved only for Adena. She smiles, kisses Kat's neck, quickly finds Kat's sweet spot and gives it a quick nibble. She laughs at the restlessness in her girlfriend, as she slithers her way down the lengthy body. Kat will never lose the excitement she gets when Adena is about to go down on her. Or just the excitement she feels around Adena in general. Adena kisses the inside of Kat's thighs and feels them tense against her lips. She looks up to see Kat biting her bottom lip. "Already struggling?" Adena asks, loving the sight she's met with. What she hears pleases her even more. "Adena, baby, I need you. Please." Adena isn't one to deny her girlfriend anything, let alone an orgasm. She licks Kat's outer lips, already able to taste her. She suddenly goes up and sucks Kat's tight bundle of nerves into her mouth. "Oh god, Adena." Kat moans out. Adena takes her time with Kat. She enjoys the tensing of the thighs, the panting, the hand at the back of her neck, all of it. She loves every part of Kat's reaction. Adena licks Kat's clit and then goes down to her entrance. She teasingly kisses the outer folds once more, then kisses her entrance. She's basically making out with Kat's center, and slowly adds her tongue. She sticks her tongue into Kat with confidence. She begins a pattern, creates a rhythm, pushing her tongue in, only to quickly pull it out. She reaches up and places a thumb to her girl's clit, causing her to twitch. Kat grabs Adena's idle hand and Adena intertwines their fingers. Adena switches positions between her hand and her mouth, and sucks on Kat's clit while pumping two fingers inside her. Kat feels herself coming close, and Adena knows this. She lets go of Kat's hand and tweaks a nipple, knowing just the right amount of pressure Kat needs. Adena happily takes every drop that is pumped into her mouth. She can't describe the way it makes her feel, but she knows she loves the way Kat tastes. She begins her journey back up, but stops at Kat's hip to leave a mark. Kat's gotten used to Adena giving her little marks, she actually thinks it's cute. Adena moves her tongue against Kat's skin in a way that brings the goosebumps back. Adena continues going up and smiles when she reaches Kat's face. "Hey there, long time no see." Kat says cheekily. Adena's smile grows bigger, she nuzzles her head into Kat's neck, and allows herself to be hugged tightly. She lifts her head and places kisses on Kat's neck, soft and sweet. "I'm in love with you, Kat Edison." "I'm in love with you, too, Adena El-Amin." They fall asleep, in each other's arms, without a care in the world.


End file.
